An Octopus And An Overpowered Brat
by Kaninludd
Summary: Bondage, Yaoi, Gore, you know the drill by now.


Thunder boomed overhead, rain splattering the weather-worn concrete face below Marth's feet. Powerful psychic energy swirled around his hands, red eyes glowing with blood-wrath. It was an incurable plague that distorted the minds of those who have acquired it. Any sign of blood, no matter how weak it is, gore is a pending disaster around the boy. It makes those who have it insane, battling anything and anyone who dares come near them. While their minds are gripped with the ailment, it makes it virtually impossible to shake them out of that state, and even if you manage to, the carrier of the malady will not fully awaken from it for a period of time, in which they get weaker and weaker until the bearer of it passes out from exhaustion This process could last for hours on end, but the porter will not remember ever being taken in the sickness's wicked grasp.

A loud crack shook the Mewtwo's body as one of Deoxys' four whips whizzed by his head. Marth had just enough time to dodge one of his tentacles before a second shot out underneath him, grasping his foot. The boy was quick, however, shooting off his stored-up psychic at Deo. The larger one ducked, the pink matter disintigrating a few moments later behind him. Quick as a flash, Deoxys grasped the boy by the waist, leaving him no time before another tentacle wrapped around his neck, and a third around his arms, restricting them above his head. The smaller boy thrashed wildly in his grip, but Deo had already begun draining Marth's energy, filling his own body with vim.

Deoxys alighted on the ground nearby, holding Marth helplessly above himself. The Mewtwo had lost the strength to pursue his escape, leaving him limp and able to only glare weakly at Deo.

"It seems you're not as strong as I suspected," Deo mused, tightening his grip around the boy, making Marth gasp in pain

The smaller boy attempted to talk, but no words would come out. Spots had begun to cloud his vision as Deo choked him with the tentacle that was bound around his throat. Marth slowly slipped into unconsciousness to the sound of Deo chuckling.

The Mewtwo woke with a start, his head pounding viciously. He groaned, attempting to stretch out his limbs, only to find he was bound down by an invisible force. Marth glanced around wearily, surveying his surroundings. He was in a very dark room,a single blinking light dimly shining above the metal table he was clamped to. Marth must have passed out again, because his eyes snapped open and he was now only clothed below his waist in his normal saggy khakis. The boy was slowly regaining vigor, and was now able to shift his head slightly. As he did so, however, a sharp pain bolted up his torso and shoulders, sending a pound to his already aching head. He caught a glimpse of metal bonds holding his wrists down to the cold metallic counter he was latched onto. Marth attempted to move his head back to center but he was stopped by the agonizing bolt of pain up the back of his neck, making him yell out. He was greeted by a strong echo off of the nearby metal walls.

"It's best not to struggle. You only get weaker, you see?" Deoxys walked out from a nearby shadow, looking over him.

"Vocal today, aren't we? Perfect." A slow smile creeped across Deo's face as he looked Marth up and down again. Marth glared up at the taller one, his arms going limp.

"What do you want from me?" Marth clenched his hands tight, an almost invisible pink aurora alighting off of his fingers. It was obvious that the metal table was draining his energy slowly.

"I just want to have a little fun, thats all." Deo smiled at the Mewtwo, dragging a small metal carriage next to the metallic table that Marth was placed on. Deoxys picked up a small remote, pressing a green button on it, which latched a metal clamp around Marth's neck, making the smaller boy unable to move his neck. Deoxys held his finger down on an arrow button, which raised and tilted Marth's table so he was standing straight up.

The taller boy stood in front of Marth, putting his forehead to the Mewtwos, staring right into his eyes. Deoxys smiled lightly, tilting Marth's head up, making the smaller boy yell in pain. The blood rushed from Marth's face at the sudden jolt of pain. Deoxys pushed one of his gloved hands against one of Marth's hips, kissing him around the collarbone and up his jaw line.

"W..What are you doing?" Marth gasped at the sudden heat of Deo's kiss. Not a minute later, Deoxys stopped kissing the smaller boy and planted a heated slap across the boys face, making him yelp. The taller boy spun around, grasping the handle of what appeared to be a cattle prod with a red burning coal at the end of it. The Deoxys switched the weapon to one of his tentacles, his main hands free. Marth's eyes were closed shut, however when he smelled the smoke, his eyes flashed open.

Deo positioned himself almost on top of Marth, one leg spread over his waist, the other planted on the ground. His free hands roamed the flesh on Marth's chest, one of them venturing up and tweaking one of the Mewtwo's nipples, making Marth bite his lip.

"P-Please... Don't.." Marth whimpered, his eyes shutting tightly. Deo's second hand ran down his stomach and around the soft flesh near the waistline of Marth's pants. Deoxys unbuttoned them, still keeping Marth busy with his other hand and the frequent kisses that were peppered out along his neck, chest, and face. Deo unlatched the metal around Marth's thighs with his free tentacles, re-positioning the locks onto the Mewtwo's ankles. Deoxys smiled as he felt the tent beginning to rise in Marth's pants, along with the heat that spread across the Mewtwo's face. The smaller boy wiggled uncomfortably under Deo, making himself wince in pain.

Deoxys pressed his lips to Marth's, biting on the slightly chapped skin. He slid down the Mewtwo's pants, Marth's erection clearly visible under the thin fabric of his dark blue boxers. The taller one broke the kiss, a strand of saliva suspended between them and then breaking as Deo used one of his free tentacles to grasp onto a segment of rope, using it to gag Marth tightly. The Mewtwo made a loud grunt as he began struggling, Deo's weight making it virtually impossible to move, however. Deoxys pulled down the edge of Marth's boxers, revealing the side of his thigh. Without missing a beat, the larger one drove the cattle prod into the skin, eliciting a muffled screech from Marth, the Mewtwo's back arching in pain. Deo gave a smile to Marth, taking off the prod, leaving the skin charred and dangerously inflamed.

Marth was breathing heavily through his nose, tears streaming out of his eyes, his hands clenched tightly closed. Deoxys pulled the smaller one's boxers down to his knees, revealing his full erection. Deo lightly touched his tongue to the tip of Marth's length, making Marth arch slightly. The larger boy smirked at the helpless sight before him, an unstoppable legendary now under his full control. Naked, weeping, and injured, he was a pitiful example of how the Deoxys was able to distort the figure of those who he hates. Mentally and physically, Marth was looking utterly pathetic in the eyes of the larger pokemon. Deo slipped a small ring over the smaller boy's length, fitting it tightly around the base of his erection. The larger pokemon spun around to face the table of torture items he had laid out, all of which he expected to bring pain or pleasure to Marth. Hopefully it would cause both to the boy, if he was lucky. He decided to start with a pill-like object, next to it a remote with a spinable dial on the face. Deoxys picked up both items, walking over to Marth. Wordlessly, he ran his fingertips down the bottom of Marth's penis and onto the scrotum, pushing his fingers back farther to the boy's hole. Deo started by pushing the tip of one of his fingers into the boy, causing Marth's back to arch slightly in discomfort. The smaller boy was attempting to curse at Deo, but the gag muffled his words until they were barely audible.

Deo pushed the finger in until the second joint, spinning it around slightly inside of Marth. The smaller boy's muscles contracted, his eyes going wide in the painful penetration. Deoxys pushed a second finger in without care, taking a muffled yell out of Marth. Deo made a scissoring motion ith his fingers, pushing them in until they wouldn't go any farther. Marth was seeing stars by then. His eyes were clenched tight, breathing heavily out of his nose, letting out a muffled moan to every one of Deoxy's movements inside of him. The larger boy took his fingers out of the Mewtwo, fitting the pill-like object into his hole, pushing it farther and farther in. Marth let out a muffled moan, contracting his muscles a second time and thrusting upwards.


End file.
